Epouser un Weasley, et la famille avec !
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Ecrit pour la comm' hp100, l'intégration de Fleur chez les Weasley en 100 mots pour chaque drabble. Epouser Bill n'est pas le problème, mais sa famille n'est pas toujours un cadeau.
1. La pièce rapportée

**Titre** : La pièce rapportée  
**Personnages**: Bill/Fleur  
**Rating** : PG  
**Défi**: Mépris  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

Ecrit pour la comm LJ HP100, des drabbles de 100 mots sur harry potter. Puisque Bill et Fleur m'inspirent en ce moment, ils auront même droit à un recueil rien que pour eux!

* * *

**La pièce rapportée**

Le problème n'est pas Monsieur Weasley. Il n'a pas encore compris que son fils est fiancé et semble toujours surpris de la croiser.

Charlie n'a pas d'avis : elle n'a ni écailles ni serres, ne crache pas de feu. Sans intérêt.

Non, l'obstacle reste la matriarche, ces deux teignes siamoises et cette petite garce.

Une plastique parfaite sans rien en dessous, ni cœur, ni intelligence, ni sensibilité. Fleur sait bien que c'est cela qu'ils pensent.

Vu la façon si peu discrète dont ils murmurent, ils doivent aussi la croire sourde.

Elle saura bien leur prouver qu'elle est digne de Bill.

Fin


	2. Contrat prénuptial

Contrat

Contrat prénuptial

La table a été dressée dehors sous deux platanes, jamais la tribu Weasley et tous les invités ne tiendraient dans la cuisine en ce jour de l'anniversaire de Harry. Fleur soupira. Elle aimait Bill, elle l'aimait vraiment, et sa famille de cinglés avec lui.

Elle avait fait le compte cependant : avec tous les anniversaires des enfants, conjoints, orphelins déboussolés plus ou moins adoptés par la matriarche, les commémorations des morts durant les combats, Bill et elle sont censés dîner au Terrier 234 jours par an.

Elle n'avait pas souvenir que cela ait été inscrit dans le contrat de mariage.


	3. Les farces qui ne font plus rire

**Titre** : Les farces qui ne font plus rire  
**Personnages**: Bill/Fleur  
**Rating** : PG  
**Défi**: Farces et attrapes  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR.

* * *

**Les farces qui ne font plus rire**

-« Et cela, à ton avis ? » Demanda Fleur en brandissant une sphère blanche.

Bill donna un coup de baguette timide à l'objet…et se retrouva doté d'une magnifique barbe verte semée de crocus.

-« Dans la panière bleue. »Soupira-t-il.

Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un hibou mécanique, frappé de folie et qui errait dans la pièce comme pris de boisson.

-« La mort de Fred est une tragédie. » Constata Fleur en posant son front contre l'épaule de son époux, « Mais j'ai vraiment hâte que Georges soit prêt à revenir s'occuper de son magasin. »

Fin


	4. L'équilibre des puissances

**Titre** : L'équilibre des puissances  
**Personnages**: Bill/Fleur  
**Rating** : PG  
**Défi**: Equilibre  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**L'équilibre des puissances**

La vie au Terrier ferait passer l'équilibre précaire pendant la guerre froide pour une querelle de maternelle.

Monsieur Weasley est un pays neutre, mais les autres partis d'habitude opposés se liguent pour le défendre.

Les jumeaux : un état voyou…. terrorisme et recherche sur les armes chimiques.

Percy, une puissance financière, force de frappe nulle mais d'autres arguments.

Ginny est une puissance qui monte, retorse derrière son air de petite sainte.

Madame Weasley est l'ONU, l'OTAN…enfin un de ces sigles qui se mêlent de tout et distribuent des sanctions.

Là-dedans, Fleur se faisait l'impression d'un pays en voie de développement.

Fin


	5. La mère de Victoire

**Titre** : La mère de Victoire  
**Personnages**: Bill/Fleur  
**Rating** : PG  
**Défi**: Effet secondaire  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**La mère de Victoire **

Molly s'était adoucie depuis la naissance. Fleur qui n'avait été que 'la gourgandine qui avait séduit Bill jusqu'à s'en faire épouser' était désormais 'la mère de Victoire'.

C'était un progrès : elle n'était plus automatiquement de corvées d'épluchage 'à la main parce que le résultat est meilleur, mon enfant' lorsque les femmes du Clan Weasley préparaient les repas.

Cependant quand elle voyait, un peu jalouse, la façon dont Molly accueillait Hermione ou Angelina, Fleur se demandait vaguement combien de douzaines de petits Weasley elle devrait mettre au monde pour devenir elle aussi un membre de la famille à part entière.

Fin.


	6. Les hommes Weasley

**Titre** : Les hommes Weasley  
**Personnages**: Fleur , Minerva  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Défi**: Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Les hommes Weasley **

La rumeur qui courait dans les boudoirs magiques voulait les hommes Weasley très, très bien pourvus par Dame Nature. On les disait aussi extrêmement endurants et très imaginatifs, si on ne comptait pas cette nouille de Perceval, dont toutes les femmes plaignaient la petite amie.

Sa condition de jeune mariée mettait donc Fleur en pleine lumière et faisait d'elle la proie de la dévorante curiosité de tout l'élément sorcier portant jupon de Grande-Bretagne, à l'exception de Lucius Malefoy qui restait un cas à part.

Elle le savait et s'attendait à leurs questions, aussi prévisibles qu'indiscrètes…mais quand même Minerva Mc Gonagall !

Fin


	7. Malédiction familiale

**Titre** : Malédiction familiale

**Personnages**: Fleur  
**Rating** : PG  
**Défi**: Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Malédiction familiale**

Fleur se fichait de la légende de la Malédiction des Weasley.

Si une vieille ancêtre cacochyme du douzième siècle à demi sourde, à demi aveugle et totalement frappée avait estimé que cela portait malheur à un de ces descendants d'épouser une femme qui ne soit pas rousse, alors tant pis pour l'aïeule. Où allait-on si laissait des vieilles dindes décédées avant même la naissance de Dumbledore décider de votre couleur de cheveux idéale ?

Elle avait cédée pour la tiare, cédée pour le Terrier et pour le buffet mais cette fois elle saurait rester ferme.

La teinture, c'était NIET !

Fin


	8. Chercher la femme

**Titre** : Chercher la femme

**Personnages**: Fleur, les jumeaux, Ron

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Chercher la femme**

Les jumeaux ont du mal à s'asseoir depuis quelques jours. Ils n'auraient jamais dû écouter Ron qui leur a dit que la décoction d'armoise à dix pour cent était réputée pour stabiliser les potions de fièvre. Les furoncles se rappellent à eux à chaque fois qu'ils s'assoient mais ils n'avoueront leur existence à personne.

S'ils tenaient la source de Ron, ils lui feraient vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure.

Plutôt que d'interroger leur frère, ils feraient mieux d'observer le rictus de Fleur quand ils grimacent en se tortillant sur leur chaise.

Ça, c'est pour la teinture dans le shampoing !

Fin


	9. A chaque fois

**Titre** A chaque fois

**Personnages/Pairing**: Fleur, Bill et le reste des Weasley

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Habitude

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

* * *

**A chaque fois**

A chaque fois que Fleur revient de chez le Médicomage, serrant contre son cœur la fiole fluorescente, le même rituel se répète. Elle la pose sur la table de la salle à manger de façon que Bill l'aperçoive dès son retour. Lorsqu'il la serre dans ses bras, fou de joie et les larmes aux yeux, elle se met à pleurer aussi, trop d'émotions.

Ensuite, elle écrit à ses parents et à sa sœur pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et après c'est ensemble qu'ils partent pour le Terrier, défendre l'enfant à venir contre les idées des Weasley en matière de prénom.

* * *

« Non, Arthur, je suis sûre que les moldus n'appellent pas leurs enfants sous-batin…et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Oui, Maman, Pulsatille c'est vraiment très joli, mais peut-être un peu dur à porter, non ?

—Mais, Bill, chéri…

—Et je ne crois pas que Saxifrage convienne non plus. »

« Georges, il est hors de question que mon fils porte le nom d'un feu d'artifice, même pour ta pub ! »

« C'est le nom d'une équipe de Quidditch !! »

C'est épuisés qu'ils rentrent chez eux, mais ils ont sût imposer leur choix…jusqu'à la prochaine fois !

fin.


	10. Une soeur de plus

**Titre** : Une sœur de plus

**Personnages**: Fleur, Bill, Gabrielle et présence plus ou moins de tous les autres Weasley

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

**Défi**: Frères et sœurs.

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Une sœur de plus**

Gabrielle a tout de suite haï Bill, cet étranger qui lui a volé sa sœur pour l'emmener vivre au loin.

Cependant, à la naissance de Victoire, quand elle vient s'installer pour un an dans l'Angleterre enfin pacifiée afin d'apprendre la langue, elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est trompée.

Les Weasley se montrent si accueillant avec elle qu'elle n'a pas perdue une sœur.

Elle a gagné un frère Ron qui lui enseigne les échecs, une sœur du nom d'Hermione qui l'aide à finir ses dissertations dans les temps, un frère du nom de Charlie qui l'emmène faire des virées à balai….

Fin.


	11. Démonstration à domicile

**Titre** : Démonstrations à domicile

**Personnages**: Fleur, Bill, Arthur

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

**Défi**: Démonstration

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Démonstration à domicile**

« C'est un appareil moldu, vous allez voir. Une petite merveille technologique, un bijou, un mystère de l'univers encore percé par le génie humain. Vous introduisez le pain de ce côté-ci, vous pressez là et on attend…on attend….on attend encore. Merlin, je crois que cela brûle ! »

Un sort d'extinction plus tard, c'est une Fleur aux cheveux en pétard et aux sourcils roussis qui saisit la nuque de son futur époux pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Passion de ton père ou pas, je refuse que ce maudit grille-pain figure sur la liste de notre mariage ! »

Fin.


	12. Les dimanches en famille

**Titre** : Les dimanches en famille

**Personnages**: Fleur, Bill, Victoire

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

**Défi**: Petits bonheurs

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Les dimanches en famille **

Presque tous les dimanches se passent en visite au Terrier. Fleur évite au maximum sa belle-mère mais aime parler des moldus avec son beau-père, aux idées complètement tordues mais rafraîchissantes. Même Percy a réussi à acquérir une conversation agréable depuis que Zacharias l'a décoincé : les fonds de chaudron n'en sont plus le principal sujet.

Elle apprécie une partie de Quidditch avec Bill, Georges et Angelina tandis que Victoire joue avec ses cousins.

Le moment qu'elle préfère reste le retour, quand leur fille, épuisée, file au lit et que Bill et elle ont toute la soirée, rien que pour eux.

Fin.


End file.
